I Hate U
by DarkAngel0815
Summary: Yami broke up with Anzu! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

DarkAngel: Hey everyone and welcome back! I don't own anything nor the song used. That is owned by Simon Curtis. If you don't like get the fuck out! But if you enjoy then review, and if you hate and flame me. Well let's just say I'm thinking of taking a bath...in blood. I will find you and skin you alive! Well I'm done with ranting! This is a two-shot._

Warnings: Anzu bashing, cursing, and yaoi.

Shippings: eventual Puzzleshipping.

OOCs:

Emma Rose

May

Gabby

YxY YxY MxM MxM JxS JxS RxB RxB MxN MxN TxD TxD

"Wait she cheated on you?!" Asked his angered sister, Emma Rose. She has waist length black hair with blonde and purple highlights, crimson eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing a black tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black stockings, and red high heels.

They were at Burger World.

Yami shushed her. "Em, we're in public!" Yami said.

Emma did close her mouth but still didn't look happy. She took a sip of her Sprite.

What they were talking about Anzu Mazkai, his girlfrien- I mean ex girlfriend. Anzu and Yami have been a thing since the first year of high school. Emma never liked her for a minute, but for her brother's happiness she put up with her.

"Amma and Yami!" The heard a voice called out. They turned around to see Gabby and Yugi.

Yugi and Gabby were matching today. They both were wearing black t-shirt, teal leather skinny jeans, and purple boots. The only difference was that Gabby had a neoe pencil skirt.

Emma smiles and waved them over to their table.

They walked to their table. Yugi sat with Yami and Gabby and Emma.

Yugi blushed a bright red when Yami smiled at him.

Emma and Gabby smirked and looked at each other.

"Um Yugi, me and Emma are going to get something to eat." Gabby said.

They both got up and walked away.

Meaning that they were alone.

"Um so I heard that you broke up with Anzu." Yugi said trying to start a conversation.

Yami smiles. "Well you heard right." He said.

Yugi frowned. "Well why did you break up?" Yugi asks. "I mean if you want to talk about it!" He added quickly.

Yami smirks. "She cheated on me with some guy." He said simply.

"Hey lover birds!" They heard another voice call out. They turned their heads to May. She has waist length dark brown hair, light green eyes, bronze skin. She is wearing a yellow sundress, a sliver bracelet, and knee length brown boots.

May walked over their table with a huge smile on her face.

She put her hands on the table. "Guess you I just saw being a whore and kissing some random dude." She said in a sing song tone.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked.

May reached in her handbag and gave Yami a picture of Anzu and some guy making out against a wall. Yami saw red.

"Now Yami before you kill her, this was taking by Tamara who had her I-Phone5c." May explained.

Yami looked up at May. "Tell Tamara thank you." He said calmly. May nodded.

And just like magic Tamara and Tina appeared. Tamara was wearing a blackT-shirt, black pants, and pink shoes. Tina was wearing a orange Sunday dress, black leggings, and white tennis shoes.

Tamara smiles. "Hey Yami, I guess you got the picture." She said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I sure did." He said sarcastically.

Tamara smirked. "Aww, don't be a sore puss." She then took out an envelope. "This is all the pictures and I have a voodoo doll of her." She tossed the envelope and voodoo doll.

Yami caught it with ease.

Then something caught Tina's brown eyes. When she turned her head she gasped.

"What's wrong Tia!" Tamara asked her with concern. She looked where Tina was staring at. "Oh mother of God!" She yelled.

Everyone was turned their heads and saw Anzu hand in hand with some guy. The guy has red hair, gray eyes, and pale skin.

Anzu was wearing a strapless short dress that could barely hold up her breasts, and high heeled black heels. She looked like a whore.

Anzu walked and came up to their table. She smirked.

"Hello Yami." She said sickly sweet.

Yami cringed. "Hello Anzu." He said politely.

"Nice outfit, where's the rest of it." Tamara joked.

Anzu turned her head and glared at her. "Fuck off whale!" She hissed.

"The name's Tamara, hooker." She hissed right back.

Anzu huffed. "You wished you had a body like me!" She said haughtily.

Tamara crossed her arms and glared with navy blue eyes. "Actually I feel better with my own skin." Tamara said.

"Well then no man will want you because you're a fat ugly bitch!" She screamed.

"That's it!" May yelled. She walked up to Tea with a deadly glare. She was not, I repeat _not_ the way to piss off.

"You think you're better than her, don't you?!" May said. "Well let me tell you something, you nasty little bitch, you isn't nothing but a skank and I hope you die a painful death!" May growled. "More importantly Tamara is better than you by a long shot! She's a wonderful friend and an awesome person, sure she can be crazy and can be just down right evil sometimes but she does that for her friends!" May finished her rant.

Anzu gaps and glared. "Whatever, bye losers!" She said as she walked away.

"No!" Tamara yelled. Anzu stopped.

"What?" She said rudely.

Tamara glared at her. "So you think you're better than me huh, well how about you show me." She dared.

"Continue." Anzu said.'

"You, me at the karaoke club tonight!" She said. "Be there and prepare to lose." She said as she walked back to her friends.

"What time?" Anzu asked.

"9:00." Tamara said.

Anzu smirked. She walked with her boy toy.

DarkAngel:Duhhh, what will happened? Find out Sunday! But for now R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

DarkAngel: Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 2! Ya'll know the drill. I don't own anything! So enjoy! And I also don't own 'Your Body'.

Shippings: eventual Puzzleshipping

Warnings: Anzu bashing, cursing, and yaoi!

OOCs:

Emma Rose

May

Gabby

YxY YxY MxM MxM JxS JxS RxB RxB MxN MxN TxD TxD

**Previously on I Hate U:**

**Tamara glared at her. "So you think you're better than me huh, well how about you show me." She dared.**

**"Continue." Anzu said.'**

**"You, me at the karaoke club tonight!" She said. "Be there and prepare to lose." She said as she walked back to her friends.**

**"What time?" Anzu asked.**

**"9:00." Tamara said.**

**Anzu smirked. She walked with her boy toy.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Tamara what are you thinking?!" May yelled.

"Relax May, I will the sing." Tamara said.

"But, Tamara you can't sing!" Tina reminded.

Tamara pondered. She them turned to Yami with a smirk. "But Yami can~!" She said.

Yami blinked. "Say WHAT?!"

"Yes, you will be perfect!" She said.

"Tamara I'm honored, but I just can't!" Yami said.

"But Yami, don't you want to get her back for the backstabbing." Tamara tried.

"Well yeah, but public humiliation is a bit too far." He answered back.

Tamara shook her head. "Yami she broke your heart on your anniversary, not a few days before, she did it on that day!" She reminded him.

Yami sighed. "I guess you're right, I'll do it." He agreed.

Tamara smiles. "Excellent!" She said.

Then Emma Rose and Gabby came back. When they saw everyone Gabby asked first.

"Alright, what the blue hell did we miss." She asked.

Yugi sighed. "It's a very very long story." He said dreadfully.

Everyone bursted out laughing.

(4 hours later) -A/N: Sorry I just got lazy!-

Everyone was at Tamara and Tina's house. They were upstairs trying to find a song for Yami to sing.

"How about 'Kiss and Tell by Ke$ha?" Tamara suggested.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Um, So Sick by Ne-Yo?" Another suggested came.

Once again they shook their heads.

Tamara groaned. "Fine! How about I Hate U by Simon Curtis." She said.

Everyone looked at each other and looked back at her. They all nodded.

Tamara breathed a sigh of relief and flopped on her bed.

"Now we have to listen to the song." Tina proclaimed. She grabbed her pink i-Pod and turned on the song.

(1 hour later) -A/N: Yeah sorry about these! I'm in a rush!-

They all returned to the Mall and waited for Anzu to show up. And soon enough the b- I mean she came.

She put her hands on her hips. "Ready to lose Tamara?" She asked.

Tamara smirked. "Ask that to Yami." She said as she pointed to the boy.

Anzu's azure eyes widened. "WHAT?!" She yelled loudly.

Yami just raised in eyebrow. "I'm competing, got a problem?" He said.

Anzu just huffed and walked in the karaoke club and everyone else followed.

Anzu walked up on the stage and cleared her throat. "Good evening everyone, I will be singing Your Body." Anzu said.

The music soon started.

Anzu:

I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,

I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)

So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked

And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)

Hey boy!

I don't need to know where you've been,

All I need to know is you and no need for talking

Hey boy!

So don't even tell me your name,

All I need to know is whose place,

And let's get walking...

All I wanna do is love your body

Oh oh oh oh

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oh oh oh oh

All I wanna do is love your body

Oh oh oh oh

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oh oh oh oh

It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed

So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)

We're moving faster then slow,

If you don't know where to go,

I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)

Hey boy!

I don't need to know where you've been,

All I need to know is you and no need for talking

Hey boy!

So don't even tell me your name,

All I need to know is whose place,

And let's get walking...

Say say hey...

All I wanna do is love your body

Oh oh oh oh

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oh oh oh oh

All I wanna do is love your body

Oh oh oh oh

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oh oh oh oh

I think you already know my name

I think you already know my name

Hey hey, ha! Alright, say

I think you already know my name

All I wanna do is love your body

Oh oh oh oh (hey, hey,say)

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oh oh oh oh

All I wanna do is love your body

Oh oh oh oh

(Say, say, hey)

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

Oh oh oh oh!

The song ended and she took a bow.

Some people clapped and cheered.

She got off the stage.

Now it was Yami's turn and he was nervous.

He got on the stage and said a few words. "Hello everyone, I will be singing I Hate U, this dedicated to my ex girlfriend Anzu."

The music soon started.

Yami:

hate you, everything about you

Don't wanna be in love with you no more

Don't wanna be around you, touch you, fuck you

Don't ever wanna see you come around my door

Don't ever try to touch me again

I loved you so much, oh baby but then, oh

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

Betrayed me, played me, slayed me

Hurt me like I've never been hurt before

Dissolved me, owed me, for the

Every people you decided that you wanted in your life more

Make your bed now, lie in it and

Don't wake up, you don't live in

Don't ever try to touch me again

I loved you so much, oh baby but then, oh

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah

Baby don't be here around me again

Don't wake up, you fuckin bitch!

The song ended and Yami left the stage.

Everyone was hollering, clapping, and cheering.

Anzu was shocked.

Tamra and the gang congratulated him.

"That was awesome Yami!" Tamara said and hugged him.

"No, you cheated!" Anzu accused.

Tamara glared. "No he didn't you sore bitch!" She said.

Anzu huffed. "Whatever, I still did better than you." Anzu bragged.

Tamara shrugged. "And, I could care less what you think of me, and oh go die you rotten little bitch!" She said as she flipped the bird on her.

Anzu gasped. She then turned to Yami. "Yami she disrespecting me!" Anzu whined.

"What can I do, I don't love you." Yami said simply. He then turned to Yugi. "I'm already in love with someone else." He said dreamily.

Anzu looked where his gaze was going and who it was on.

"You like Yugi?! Over me?" Anzu said.

Yugi's eyes widened. He then looked up at Yami. "You like me?" He asked quietly.

Yami smirked at his shyness. "I love you Yugi Mouto." Yami said as he leaned to Yugi's height and kissed him.

Anzu screamed and stomped away.

The kiss soon ended and Yugi was blushing a crimson red.

"I love you too Yami." He said.

They kissed again with more passion and love. Never hearing the gang cheer for their happiness.

The End~

DarkAngel: Done! (flops on desk) Goodnight everyone and get some sleep!


End file.
